


In-Between

by Delicate_Doll



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mercenaries, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Shoosh-Papping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicate_Doll/pseuds/Delicate_Doll
Summary: Konyyl and Azdaja are all over the place, red and black and maybe even a little pale and everything in between but? They make it work. Quite well actually. Sickeningly well sometimes.





	In-Between

"Are too"

"Am Not"

"You are too"

"I said I am _not_ Azdaja I swear to god- you're being such a _nookstain_ right now"

You're currently the nookstain in question, and you love date night _so_ much. Konyyl does too, not that she's in a state to admit it right now. The two of you are playing it up a little inky right now, and while you remember scheduling this one in particular for something much softer it's just so much  _fun_ to rile her up.

And riled she is. You're having trouble keeping up with the exact argument (something about her durability), but you've hit the point where you don't need to. Her lip has long since settled into a snarl, eyes narrow and dangerous, and the tables taken not one not two but _three_ frustrated hits. She's hitting the end of her rope, and you're so in love. It's inaction that really gets under her skin though, so you've managed to keep a carefully disinterested face throughout.

"Lower your voice darling you're making a scene." You check over your claws idly, looking for any slight imperfection. You find none, but keep on studying anyway.

"Scenes gonna get exciting when I splatter yellow all over this stupid place- _darling_ " She stands up, leaning over the table as she spits the last word at you; you don't look at her, still acting your part, though you can't help the little smile that tugs at your lips. She has to have half the little cafe terrified by now, no doubt they're all- you never get to finish that particular train of thought (much like how neither of you will be finishing your lunch) as a loud crack stops you dead, then your tables halfway across the restaurant. Oh.

You're more interested in the spot where the poor furniture was than where it ends up- there are these four holes in the flooring you aren't quite sure-...oh holy shit. The table was screwed into the ground. She just- oh _holy shit_. There's not a word in the Alternian dictionary to describe just how hot that is. Your face feels like a fucking sauna and it takes a lot of willpower not chirp when she grabs you by your coat lapels, hauling you to your feet and reeling you in close to her face.

"Dearest I-"

She growls, low enough in her chest to vibrate you too, shutting you up faster than you would have thought possible. Two words, that beats her old record. "C'mon Prince," she starts, eyes lidded and voice softer than you can really handle right now "Make a scene with me."

The two of you lose your minds for a while after that, all teeth and tongue and property damage, and you fucking love it. She fucking loves it, going on how she's been throwing you _at_ things, not through. You get your back slammed on nearly every table, wall, and counter in the place by the time the manager finally finds courage enough to come start yelling at the two of you, threatening drones. You don't have to pull away from Konyyls mouth to press his vagus nerve with your psionics, and he crumples to the ground in a heap. You get a few more good M.O.Ms (make out minutes) before the assistant manager comes to take her leaders place, though she meets the same fate beside him on the floor.

The two of you stay locked (limb and lip) until the whole world starts shaking. You both look out the window, startled apart, to two glossy silver drones. Then, to the manager still on the floor, now holding his palmhusk. The world just hates true love sometimes, and with an annoyed groan you tweak his nerve again. Dickhead couldn't at least give you five more minutes.

"I'll take front" of course she'd want front.

"Back for me then. Meet you at my place?" She pulls you close again, nipping at your ear and nodding. God she's perfect. So perfect you let her linger on your neck, giggling and only half-heartedly trying to push away from her nibbling. One of the drones shoot through the window and you both have to dodge out of the way of the shattering glass. Why is no one letting you have your moments tonight? Rude.

You blow her a kiss as you head to the back exit, and she catches it as she vaults out the now open window, dodging around the two of them.

This will be the third place the two of you get banned from this month. A shame really, once too many people know your faces the two of you usually have to skip town- but you're already planning out the next date night.

 

******************

 

 

"Honeysuckle, jacket off."

You look up from your looting, squinting slightly at your matesprit across the dingy little room. She seems to be waiting on you, arms crossed and foot firmly planted on a rusties neck, though for what exactly is beyond you. Call it professionalism call it pride, but the jacket stays _on_ during jobs, no exceptions. Not even for her.

"....Excuse me?" you try, tilting your head a little. You're _adorable_ when you tilt your head, and you can tell she likes it when she laughs a little, but insists anyway. 

"Jacket- now. Please, Firecracker?" She's whipping out the pet names, some of your favorite, but no exceptions means no exceptions. Not even for her. You shake your head no and she dips hers, slumping into an exaggerated droop as she groans.

"Work with me Sunspot, it'll be quick then you can have it back"

"You want to  _take_ it-"

" _No_ , just- put it in the bag for a minute I've gotta finish this last one here-"

"It's not dead already?! Konyyl we've talked about this professionalism dictates that each and every-"

" _Uhg_ don't start that- Aza c'mon please-" it's too late, you've already begun. Would it be mean to crack your knuckles? She should get comfortable

"-with dignity and with a lack of pleasure that keeps clients comfortable and coming back for-"

"Sunspot." Oh, that's a good one. Even when she growls it out (like she did just now) it still comes out sweet.

"-No matter how difficult a fight or hunt is-"

"Blue eyes." You're starting to wind down

"-You're no sadist, and I understand it's been quite a while since we've had one that really hit the spot and I'm trying to fix that but in the meantime we can't just-"

"Prince." 

"...." That last one hit you, she knows you love it. A little yellow hits your cheeks as you trail off, and she smiles at you and presses on. You can handle this- just. Stay calm. Maybe cross your arms too- yeah. Now you mean business.

"Baby doll. Handsome. Triplex. Sparky. Pretzel head. Swiss Cheese. Daja.  _My_ Daja, my Gemra, my pretty golden boy. Jacket off, just for a minute- trust me."

...

You'd been ready to break by the time she hit Swiss cheese.

With only a little reluctance you slip out of your jacket (only for her) and carefully fold it over, tucking it safely into the emergency pack. There. "Now what was oh-so-important Konny? It's cold. "

She raises a hand to shush you, letting go of the burgundies neck to take a few steps back. You tilt your head again, not sure what she's doing until she dives into a roll, hitting the lowblood hard in the gut with the brunt of her elbow. Moonsault with a hard edge, very impressive, though even standing several feet back you get a healthy amount of splatter on you. You clap mildly (even if you're a little grossed out by all the red on you) because you argued the logistics of the move last night, and she just brilliantly proved you wrong.

" _Told you_!" She shouts, springing up and flexing both arms over her head. What a dork. What a well built, blood covered dork.

"You told me, gorgeous." She laughs, opening her arms to you, and you're more than willing to go to her, floating slightly to kiss her forehead while you get hugged.

"Didn't want to get your crap bloody, you get depressed whenever it has to go to the dry cleaners."

"I do n-... a little bit." She laughs, pulling you down to kiss your forehead too. "Thank you beautiful."

"You're welcome Sweetstar"

"Pickles."

"Nova"

"That's  _Supernova_ to you, Saber"

" _Supernova_ , then."

"Cuddlebug."

"Angel eyes"

"Dove"

"Blueberry cheesecake."

"Matcha cone."

"Honeydew."

"Beloved." 

"Swiss cheese." She snags your arm and starts kissing up the length of it, trailing up to your collar bones and neck. 

You laugh as you halfheartedly try squirming away, prompting her to pull you flush with her to keep you still. "That's cheating you know I love Swiss cheese, and you've already used it even! I call foul!" Konyyl rolls her eyes a little, grinning, and starts to say something into the crook of your neck- only to get cut off from below. 

"P-please... finish...m..."

" _Don't interrupt_ " You both snap in unison down at the red, and with a quick flick of your wrist and a spray of turquoise and blue sparks its neck is snapped. You like your corpses _dead_ , thank you very much. Rude. It's hard to be annoyed with your flush kissing you though- so you quit trying. Despite professionalism being 6 feet under, you're calling this a complete success. 

 

******************

 

This is the  _third time_ this _perigree_ you've had a mark double booked, and you're ready to explode.

You and Konyyl are _professionals_ , you guarantee a quick execution but, like literally everyone else on the planet, you have limits.

There's never an off day, between meetings (that you usually take the lead on. Konyyls business mode could still use some work.) and planning (that you also tend to take the lead on) to actually scouting, then the hit itself (Konyyl likes to take front and center here, and you're glad to let her). If a mark is high priority, all that you ask is to be told so. They'll be dead in a maximum of a week regardless, but if needed sooner- that's fine. really. You just have to know because _this_ \- is _unacceptable_.

Your target lays dead on the ground, eyes glassy and limbs akimbo, but it wasn't you that did this to them, and it's far to clean to have been your girlfriend's handiwork.

Piece of _shit_ client just cost you several days you could have better spent somewhere else- time is money and you hate hate _hate_ people wasting yours. You can faintly hear yourself growling, can _almost_ feel the sparks as they crackle down your spine, but for the most part, the only thing that reaches you is _anger_. Do they not know who you _are_? _How dare he_ \- how _dare_ he think he can just cross a fucking _Prince_ and get away with it.

You're practically molten by the time you hear a soft thud behind you, signaling the arrival of Konyyl in the damp little alley with you. You're trembling with utter hate, sparks flying without a target and you look to her a few seconds after you feel her move beside you, ready to find just as much anger in her too only- only she's not looking at the corpse on the ground. She's looking at you, soft and concerned. Fucking Christ.

"Aza. Look at me." _Fucking Christ_ does she not understand?! It's obviously not hers, and you'd never do something this messy, you both failed- you both just had the wool pulled over your eyes by some  _amateur_ this is a fucking travesty you- " _Aza_. Come back to me, c'mon. Look at me.."

You _are_ you don't know what she's going on about- obviously not the correct thing here you're _fine_ you're two god damn feet away from her of course you're. You're you're you're... you're getting papped. Oh. 

"Shhh, shh shh it's okay Aza I know... It's okay, it's okay Az I need you to relax." Konyyl pulls you in close, holding you to her chest and. And you don't know what to do with yourself. Your anger has sort of.. you're still pissed but it's tripped over itself, clumsy now instead of honed in. You focus on just. Keeping your sparks away from her, "Deep breath" Right- and breathing too. That's pretty important. She rubs down your back, kissing the side of your head. This is. This is nice.

"We've been double booked again.  _Again_ Konyyl I hate having our reputation-" You get papped again, stopping you in your tracks. 

"Shut the fuck up Aza." You're pretty effectively shut the fuck up. "Here's what's gonna happen. We're gonna go home and take the rest of the night off." You open your mouth to say something, and she sweeps you off your feet- quite literally. You'd protest to  _that_ too, you don't like it when she does this when the two of you are on the clock, but she only needs one had to carry you- and the other keeps on your cheek. " _Tomorrow_. You're gonna track that little fucking rat down and I'm gonna break him into four equal pieces like that candy you like for messing with us. That's a plan?" That's... That's a really good plan. You nod, sighing a little. 

"Like a Kit-kat."

"Like a Kit-kat Aza, you got it. Deserves it for making you get all twitchy"

You haven't... you _don't_ talk about these times. The red and black stuff, you haven't  _talked_ talked about really, but enough. Casual. Like it doesn't mean the world to the both of you that you didn't have to pin feelings down. But not diamonds. You had a jam a while ago, when you spilled everything sugary and sharp you'd been feeling. It was a good night. It was a really good night that neither of you talked about ever again. You've had some... anxiety since. She let you take the wheel then and hadn't shown any other interest so... you overthink things though. What just happened had more diamonds speckled in it than the Empresses evening coffee. What's still happening actually, while she carries you down the sidewalk she keeps a hand running through your hair, murmuring soft things down to you. She's always been better at anger management than you. And tomorrow she'll break the idiot client in four equal pieces for you. Like a Kit-kat bar.

You're so pale for her. Red too, and a little black, and most everything in between. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! Ha ha! Did you know that I really love these two too? Did you know that I think they're absolutely adorable? Now you do. A giant thank you to Duncecat, my beta reader and a wonderful well of validation


End file.
